The teenage surviver
by The outsider16
Summary: A 15 year old boy all alone in a zombie apocolyps, he saw his mother get eaten right infront of him so now he is all alone, until he meets a witch, but can this witch keep his sanity or will she be the death of him?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to hell

**well this is my first fanfiction and i know its gonna have some bugs in it so please if you guys have any ideas, comments, or see any mistakes please sned me a message, i would be forever great full**

* * *

A car horn honked and I turned around and waved at my mom. "Ok guys I got to go I'll see you guys tomorrow" Yea that's what I said thinking that but I was wrong DEAD wrong. I woke up and yelled "mom" waited a second "MOM" I waited again "MOM!" I got on some blue jeans and an old white t-shirt, I heard a grumble from down stairs and grabbed a golf club nearby. I slowly went around the corner to see someone eating my mom, the thing turned around and it was my neighbor Henry. He charged at me and I swung the golf club and knocked his head off. After I shook off the shock of the feeling of killing my neighbor I moved over to my mom and kissed her forehead cause she was dead and I grabbed her necklace that my dad had gotten her for their anniversary and I grabbed her class ring and left getting one last look at the house and shed a tear knowing id never return to this place and I would be going into hell.

I was walking down the street and I looked up and it was turning night, now you don't need to have a PhD to combine night time with zombie hordes equals a bad night, so I went to a meat locker but the cooler wasn't on so I walked towards the locker when I heard a girl crying, but this wasn't a normal cry I've heard that cry before. I looked through the crack and I saw a girl who was about 15 about, my age she had silver hair and long sharp claws and she was wearing a sports bra and short shorts and I saw two huge guys and I saw they had a M16 assault rifle and a M1014 shotgun I snuck in and the girl saw me and I motioned her to be quit she understood and I grabbed the M1014 shotgun and they woke up and they looked shocked "ok you fat basterds, get out now" I said waving the shot gun to the door. They complied and left and I laid down the shot gun and started to untie the girl when I heard the door shut and lock and started the cooling device.

I untied the girl and she shot to the other side of the room and I said under my breath "your welcome" then she gave me a growl "sorry" I said. A few hours later I start to shiver then all the sudden I felt a body against me, cuddling with me. I looked down to the girl puzzled "don't get comfy I'm just doing this to keep us warm" She said with a growl. "Ok" I said as I wrapped around her waist and to my surprise she let out a purr. We both blushed and we both fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to see her laying on top of me. "Holy shit" I whispered afraid to wake her up. "You know she does look kind of cute" I said looking at her. She must have heard me because she started to wake up. "Huh?" She said in a raspy voice. "Morning sleepy head" I said with a smile, she looked at me and growled. I looked over to see the door of the meat locker was open. "Looks like we are free" I said. She got off of me and bolted for the door, I followed her but when I got outside she was long gone. "Well guess I should get going" I said, so I grabbed the M1014 shotgun and the M16 assault rifle and started down the road.


	2. Chapter 2 My new group

**In this chapter Jason meets a group of survivors that accept him into their group and he also meets a 15-year-old girl by the name of Sally. What shenanigans will come from this?**

* * *

It's been 6 months since the green flu started, and with it came hell in a hand basket. I haven't seen much of that witch I spent the night we spent in the meat locker. She crosses my mind from time to time, I have seen good friends die in front of me these past 6 months. Saw one get ripped up by a hunter, one get strangled by a smoker, and one get over ran from getting puked on by a boomer their screams still ring in my head, haunting me to this very day. I've been alone all these 6 months and at times it does get lonely but in other ways no one holds me back. After I walked down the road a bit I stumbled upon a group of survivors 2 men, 2 women. The zombies were getting very close to them so I grabbed a hunting rifle I found and gave them sniper support.

After the horde was gone I went down to them, "stop were you are!" an older man said pointing his shotgun at me, "Ok" I said stopping in my place. They looked over me to make sure I wasn't a threat, "I say we trust him" one of the girls in the group said, She was about 15, she had long dark hair with dark brown eyes and she was skinny and she was wearing blue jeans with a white tank top. "Are you sure about this guy Sally?" a guy who looked about the same age as her, he had short blonde hair, he was sort of muscular, he was wearing loose blue jeans and a black shirt. "Yes Ben I'm sure" Sally said. The older man pointing the shot-gun at me put it down, "What is your name kid?" He asked. "Jason sir" I said still staying still. "Well Jason, I am Frank, the older women over my wife Kelly, the younger girl over there is my daughter Sally and the other boy over there is her boyfriend Ben" he said. "Nice to meet you everyone" I said. After I got my stuff they showed me to their camp and let me have some of the deer they killed and cooked, man was it good. "So Jason where are your folks?" Kelly asked. I stopped eating and looked down, "My father died when I was very young, my mother died the morning the flu broke out, I had to bash the guy's head in with a golf club and I saw all my friend die" I said not looking up. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that Jason" Frank said, "Well you can stay here as long as you like Jason" Kelly said with a warm smile. "Thank you ma'am, I've been doing this alone for the past 6 months" I said. "Well everyone me and Kelly are going to bed" Frank said as he was stretching.

After Frank and Kelly went to sleep Ben finally spoke up, "So baby you want to go out and have some fun tonight, go kill some zombies?" Ben said, "Are you out of your fucking mind? Going out there at night with those things lumbering around, what if we run into a tank!?" I said. He didn't listen to me. He and Sally grabbed some guns and started to walk off, unknowing to Ben, I grabbed a hunting rifle and snuck along to follow them and make sure they were going to be ok. I thought to myself "This is going to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3 The reunion

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry about the long wait for this chapter some family stuff happened so without further a due here's Chapter three oh and I don't own left 4 dead and all that jazz**

Well I called it, I sit on a roof while I give Ben and Sally. After they got to my position I jumped down to meet them. "You sir are a dumb ass" I said looking at Ben, he just looked at me and growled, "Thank you Jason" She said giving me a hug, "No prob" I said hugging her back, "Now if you guys are done zombie hunting I think it is time we head back to camp" I said and they both agreed.

After a while of walking down an old country road when all the sudden I felt something wrap around me and drag me into the woods "NOOOOOOOOO" I yelled, Ben and Sally turned around and watched in horror, "JASON!" Sally screamed. Right as I was about to be choked out, I felt the tongue loosen up and I spun around and killed the smoker. I crashed to my knees trying to regain my breath. Sally and Ben ran to me "Jason are you ok?" Sally asked me "Yea I'm fine, come on let's get going", and we were off again. We saw the usual infected common infected and special infected. We got to an old house and I heard sobbing. I turned around and looked at Sally and Ben "You guys stay here, don't come in side this house, if I don't come out then leave and head back to camp do I make myself clear?" I asked them and they shook their head.

I entered the home and looked around the corner to see a witch. "Great just great" I said under my breath. I turned the corner again to get a good look at the witch, she looked familiar. Well she must have saw me cause she jumped on me and growled in my face. "Its you the witch from the meat locker" I said in a calm and soothing voice. She looked at me and her growl lowered and she placed her hand on my cheek. "Its you" she said running her hand gently down my face. I could tell I was blushing "So whats your name?" I finally asked her "My names Lexi" she said, "Well Lexi I have to get going" I said getting up, but right as I was about to turn the corner I heard her crying. I turned around to her "Look you can come along but you have to stay on trees or rooftops ok?" I asked her. She got up and gave me a hug "Thank you" she said as she let go.

I got out side to see Ben and Sally standing there "Come on" I told them and they got there stuff and we were on our way. A few minutes later when we were walking down the road I heard something fly in the air "DUCK!" I shouted and we all hit the deck and a boulder few right by us. I turned around to see a tank following us "What the fuck is that thing!" Yelled Ben, "that's a tank" I responded. "You two and sallies parents get out of the area now!" I told them "But" They both said "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I shouted and they ran for it. The tanked came charging at me and I louded my rifle, "ok you big dumb mother fucker let's dance" I said as I shot him in the head which only made it madder after a few minutes of dodging and shooting the tank I messed up and he got a good swing at me and sent me flying into a tree, I saw the tank coming at me and I thought to myself "this is how I'm going to die by the hands of a tank". The last thing I saw was a slim female figure get in front of me and the tank and the last thing I heard was a blood curtailing scream and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**Well guys it's time for Chapter four, I don't own Left 4 Dead wish I did though well here we go.**

I woke up in a tree "Huh?" I said as I sat up. "You're up" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see Lexi bashed and bruised, "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked her, "Yea" she said. "No you're not, stay here I'll be back with a med pack" I said as I dropped down from the tree.

After a while I came back to the tree with a med pack but when I got to the tree I heard crying and I jumped up the tree. When I reached the top of the tree I saw Lexi being held down by a boomer, hunter and a smoker, "What we gonna do with her boss?" the boomer asked, "Simple, were gonna rape her" the hunter said with a grin. "Not gonna happen fellas" I said coming into view. "Oh a human, get him Jeff" the hunter told the smoker. Jeff charged at me and I dodged him "Come on give me a challenge at least" I said with a smirk taunting him. He growled and shot his tongue at me, I grabbed his tongue and wrapped it around the tree branch and kicked him off the edge. I looked over the branch to see him knocked out laying on the ground. Just as I turned around I saw the boomer puke at me, I jumped up and out of the way just in time and I kicked the boomer in mid puke off the tree and the puked landed on the smoker. I looked over to see the boomer and the smoker get over run. I laughed at the site and turned to the hunter "gee such good help you get there" I said. The hunter snarled and leaped at me and bit my neck and got off of me "now you get to watch as your friend here gets raped" The hunter snarled as I he smacked Lexi. As I watched Lexi a wave of rage came over me "NO!" I yelled as I landed on the hunter and I started clawing at his chest. "LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HURT AND KILLED" I yelled as I clawed him to death.

I ran over to Lexi "Lexi it's going to be ok there gone now" I said as I picked her up. She cried and curled into me "Don't let them get me Jason" She said crying "I won't let them, I won't let anyone hurt you any more I promise" I said "Never again will I let someone close to me get hurt". After a while I carried her into an old bar with a safe room inside of it, after I laid her down I used the med pack to heal her up and we both fell asleep right beside each other with her in my arms.


End file.
